csifandomcom-20200225-history
Fallen Angels
Fallen Angels is the seventh episode in season thirteen of . Synopsis The CSI team investigates the death of a reverend who was killed at the grave site of former CSI Warrick Brown. Plot The team finds a dead preacher at the grave of former CSI, Warrick Brown, who died four and a half years ago. The CSIs find out that the reverend preached at a church down the street. Nick and Brass talk to Aaron Voss, the local crime boss in Vegas. Nick then goes to Tina's house, who is Warrick's ex-wife, and sees Eli, her son. Tina tells Nick to stay away. Nick sees a black kid with a hoodie. Greg then notices two things on the victim: White powder, which turns out to be Oxycodone, and a blue substance, which turns out to be blue chalk from Tina's place. Sara and Finn go to Tina's house, but she tells them to leave. Eli tells her he wants to play outside. Sarah and Finn find some things, like another man's jeans. Sara finds a print on a pill bottle, and Finn finds weed in the jeans. The weed and drugs turn out to belong to a local man named Cliff Paul, who is on parole. He has a record of aggravated assault and domestic battery. Tina then tells them she knows about McKeen and how he murdered Warrick and how the CSIs let him kill other people. A woman shows up from Child Protective Services comes to take Eli away from Tina. Brass and LVPD officers go to Cliff's home, but Brass finds him outside the window, dead. Morgan and Russell figure he was forced to the window. D.B. finds a CSI flashlight with blood on it. There is also gravitational droplets on Cliff's floor. Nick then shows a picture of Cliff to Eli,and says he's scary and yells a lot. Sara and Finn clear Cliff of killing the reverend because he was looking at porn. Brass and Nick question Tina, and they find out that the reverend was ripping off real estate. He made Tina sign her house over to the church. Brass and Nick assume Tina had Warrick's flashlight. Tina then claims her house is hers, but she gave it away. Nick says to Tina that she had called the bank last week. She was cussing them out. She was trying to change the deed back, but it was already done. She says that the reverend came over to her place the previous night because she was going to inform the church what he had done. Tina then says she gave all of Warrick's CSI stuff away after his death. She says she gave it away to someone named James Newman. Warrick taught James everything about crime scenes, he looked out for him like a father. James's aunt says her nephew is innocent. James was looking out for Tina and Eli. Brass and Nick learn that 3 days ago, he hit Cliff with Warrick's flashlight in self-defense. James then tells them about a bully he hated named Ben Drayton, who took his new sneakers. Ben Drayton then vanished. James then found his sneakers on his front doorstep. The CSIs find high velocity blood spatter from a gunshot wound. They then find his body in a junkyard. They find a hair, which matches to Aaron Voss, who is James's father, who was looking out for him. He was giving James money in Warrick's name. He killed the reverend at Warrick's grave to give a warning: Stay away from Warrick Brown's family. He then went to Cliff's and drew him to the window and planted the gun there. He then shot Ben in the junkyard, leaving a hair behind. The CSIs arrest him for three counts of the murders of the reverend, Cliff Paul, and Ben Drayton. Cast Main Cast *Ted Danson as D.B. Russell *Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *David Berman as David Phillips *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Larry Mitchell as Officer Mitchell *Meta Golding as Tina Brewster *Terrell Ranson, Jr. as Eli Brewster *Kofi Siriboe as James Newman *Michael Hyatt as Jolene Newman *Malcolm Goodwin as Aaron Voss *Harrison Page as Reverend Rick Renken See Also